Guyver Justice League War
by FullMetalPhotographer
Summary: What happens when the Guyver joins the new 52 Justice League Universe? How does his presence change the League?


I do not own the rights to Justice League War or Guyver: The Bio Boosted Armor. Each is owned by their own representative company and creator(s)

I don't remember when I last gazed up at the blue sky. During a summer long ago. We knew nothing back then. When I woke, I found that peaceful world gone. Replace by a battleground of complete slaughter. However, I always believed, good shall conquer over evil. One day we'll be able to again, smile under the blue sky. Amid the one who bears that burden is…

I believe…

With light and dark, come together. We will once again, return to the blue skies. Laughing all day, and also, leaning on that light, Shō…!

It's you.

Shō Fukamachi found himself woken up by the shouting of an angry protesting crowd. He was exhausted after working a double shift as a dishwasher at a small Japanese restaurant and had dozed off on a park bench across from the White House. It had been three months since Shō had arrived in Washington DC. But this was not the Washington DC of his world but what his friend Tetsurō would call a parallel world. Shō's world had been destroyed with his friends, family and most painful his beloved Mizuki.

This world was very similar except there was no Cronos trying to take over the world or Zoanoids, but there were Monsters and super-powered beings that rivaled Zoalords. Shō stood up and wandered over to the protest.

He was not sure what made him go through the crowd, curiosity maybe fate. He saw a middle age man standing on a limo swinging a stuffed homemade doll he recognized as Wonder Woman. He had seen photos and video of Wonder Woman who was one of the super-powered beings of this world, from TV and newspapers.

Shō watched as a tall beautiful woman stepped out of the limo and started to swing a sword above her head. The crowd suddenly grew quiet and fearful. She was about six foot and was with a strong athletic build with black hair.

At a glance, it looked like she was wearing a red white and blue swimsuit. As he studied her realized she was basically wearing body armor. She had a metallic chest plate her arms had large metal grey bracelets that almost reached her elbows. Her boots were thigh high metallic grey kneepads. On her head was a grey metallic headband with a red star. She also had a golden rope coiled on her left hip.

So this is the super-powered being known as Wonder Woman. He wondered how many people realized that she was dressed for war. Instinctually he found himself preparing for a possible battle. Shō thought of Agito Makishim, Guyver III must be laughing at him now in hell. Here was Shō analyzing a person like he would.

Wonder Woman seemed confused about who the crowd was protesting until she saw the man swinging the stuffed homemade Wonder Women doll. She quickly realized the protest was about her. She suddenly took her golden lasso and caught the man on the limo.

"THIS IS NOT YOU'RE TRUTH", she yelled at the protester, "the lasso compels you, to tell us your truth".

The lasso suddenly started to have a golden glow and forced protester to admit he was a cross-dresser and that he likes to dress as Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman laughed at the humiliated protester. Shō felt a rage well up inside of himself. He stepped through the crowd and faced Wonder Woman.

"Do you want to hear my truth?" Shouted Shō at Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman was surprised, to say the least. Most of the protesting had backed off through fear and the humiliation of the previous protester. Yet, standing before her was a young Japanese teenager maybe 17 years old wearing worn jeans a grey t-shirt and what beat up torn school uniform jacket.

What caught her attention was looking in his eyes. There was no fear, just anger, and sorrow. Wonder Woman was caught off guard by the courage of this young man. Amazon pride and honor forced her to respond, even though she could hear the protests of her escort the United States Air Force Coronal Trevor protesting about meeting the President.

"I will hear your truth", Wonder Woman responded.

Wonder Woman placed the lasso around Shō and said, "The lasso compels you, to tell us your truth".

Shō looked into Wonder Woman's dark blue eyes and quietly said, "Monsters like you killed my world. They destroyed my Father, killed my best friend and the woman I loved Mizuki died trying to save me. The worst part is that I failed them all. I could not become strong enough or smart enough to protect the ones I love. What gives you the right, to humiliate, and destroy people? Is it because you have power? There is nothing left for the monsters like you to take from me. That is my truth."

As Shō spoke these words suddenly a violet powerful group of images flooded Wonder Woman's mind of Shō's world. A world much like this one, but a world without heroes. A world full of monsters, that destroyed eventually destroyed it. The last image was that a dying young woman that, she was holding in his arms and the terrible sense loss as her life ended. Wonder Woman realized that she had just seen this young man's truth.

Wonder Woman stepped back in shock. She was completely caught off guard. She wondered what type of hell that poor young man had gone through for him to have such a truth.

Coronal Trevor knew he had to break this up fast. He could see this going viral on social media and TMZ then becoming the lead story for weeks to come. Trevor finally managed to get Wonder Woman's attention. Trevor yelled at Wonder Woman, "Diana, you're a diplomat and envoy, you have a duty to meet the president".

Coronal Trevor's yelling brought Wonder woman back to reality.

Wonder Woman turned to Trevor and forcefully stated I am an Amazon and a Warrior, First"!

Suddenly Wonder Woman realized that the young man had gone. This was the first time she ever had such a visions, "How was that possible?" she thought to herself, "and how did the young man escape the Lasso, that's impossible".

Trevor finally managed to get Wonder Woman in the Limo. The protester seemed to lose their enthusiasm and let the limo past. Trevor could see Wonder Woman was a little in shock.

Wonder Woman murmured to herself, "they see me as a monster".

Trevor realized, that even though Wonder Woman, no Diana was a brave and powerful warrior princess she was also a naive innocent woman who had lived a sheltered life on Paradise Island.

"No those people are afraid of what they don't understand", said Trevor.

"No that young man was not afraid", Wonder Woman stated Flatly.

Trevor, as a combat veteran had seen that same look in that young man's eyes before. In fact, Trevor had seen that look in the mirror.

"I know that look " Trevor softly stated, "It is survivor's guilt, that young man has killed too many times, lost everyone he holds dear and feels guilty for being alive".

Diana was a little surprised to hear Coronal Trevor say that.

Shō felt angry with himself, why did he say those things. He knew he should not have gotten involved in that protest. He could imagine his Dad, Tetsurō, and Mizuki scolding him for his actions.

Shō reached into his back pocket and pulled an old beat up wallet from his pocket, as he sat down on a park bench. Across the way about a hundred yards away he could see a man selling ice cream from his cart. Shō stared at a blood strained scorched photo in his wallet of his lost love, Mizuki. He felt so alone at that moment and started to cry.

Wonder Woman had lost patience waiting for her appointment with the president and left the White House, while Coronal Trevor went to the restroom. Her mind was restless after the incident in the park. She decided to take a walk back through the park may be to find that young man, set him straight about herself and to understand his truth.

Shō had emotionally settled down and was getting ready to head back to work when he heard tires screeching and horns honking. He saw Wonder Woman crossing the street oblivious to the approaching cars. Shō got up from the bench and started to head over towards Woman who was now talking to a small child. He knew had said too much and taken his frustrations out on Wonder Woman so felt he should at least apologize for his earlier actions.

A little girl about eight or nine years old with pigtails and a pink shirt and blue jeans was eating a strange food she never seen before, look up and said, "cool, You're Wonder Woman".

Wonder Woman looked down and said with a smile, "My name is Diana".

The little girl said, "Mines Hannah Grace".

"Thank you for speaking with me", said Wonder Woman, "You're not afraid of me".

"Nah, I wanna be you when I get big", said Hannah.

"I would welcome your sisterhood, Hannah" stated Wonder Woman.

"What are you eating?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Ice cream" Hannah stated.

"Is it good?" asked Wonder Woman.

"It's the greatest food in the world if ask me", stated Hannah, proudly.

As Hannah took another lick of her ice cream it fell to the ground, she moaned, "awh".

Wonder Woman suddenly spun around, and pointed her sword at the ice cream vendor and shouted, "I will try some ice cream and another for my friend Hannah"!

The startled ice cream man raised his hands and nervously said, "Whatever you say, lady, just don't, you know, take my arm with it".

The ice cream man handed Wonder Woman and Hannah each an ice cream cone.

Wonder Woman took a tentative lick of the ice cream, then swung around, lifting her sword into and exclaimed, "ice cream is wonderful".

Shō could not but help but laugh after watching the scene unfold before his eyes. Wonder Woman was not so much a monster but someone with great power that was culturally inept and some ways very childlike.

Wonder Woman was startled to see the young Japanese man from the protest laughing. Suddenly the young man did a formal bow and said, "I wish to apologize for what I said earlier".

"No, you do not have to do that", Wonder Woman said, I am Diana and this is my friend Hannah".

Shō bowed again with a smile and said, "I am Shō Fukamachi, it is a pleasure to meet you; please call me Shō".

"Shō have you tried ice cream?" asked Wonder Woman, "This Cook is truly blessed".

Shō turned to the ice cream vendor and pulled his wallet out and offered to pay for Wonder Woman's and Hannah's ice creams but the ice cream man said it was on the house and handed one to Shō.

Wonder Woman turned to Shō and said, "I will help you get justice on the villains who wronged you".

Shō looked at Wonder Woman and sadly said: "there is no need for that they are all dead".

Wonder Woman looked at Shō with a serious smile stated, "We need to talk".

Suddenly Coronal Trevor came running up calling Wonder Woman's name.

"You need to come back to the White House, the President only has a few minutes to meet with you" sternly stated, Coronal Trevor.

"You sound like my mother, I grew weary of waiting for him, so I left," said with a bored look.

Shō could not help but smile as Wonder Woman scolded by Coronal Trevor.

From the White House came a loud explosion, then a swarm of hundreds of what look liked large 8-foot tall gargoyles in golden armor pour out from the White House.

"Zoanoids", Shō said through his clenched teeth. Just as one the monsters started to land near Shō yelled at "Wonder Woman protect the people". Just then one of the gargoyles plowed into the ice cream cart as it landed.

Shō turned to the Monster dropping his wallet and ice cream and shouted, "Guyver"! Just as the monster was about to grab Shō a sphere of light surrounded him then a shock wave of explosive force shattered the monster. A light armor blue/teal enveloped Shō.

As Wonder Woman watch the transformation in amazement, she whispered, "By the Gods".

The Armor appeared to be organic, not mechanical, or magical. The armor looked like an insect's carapace to Wonder Woman. His appearance was so alien like. The Guyver was about 6 feet tall with large rounded shoulders at the end of each elbow was a blade like a spike. Between the joints of the armor was a brown muscular tubular material. At the center of his waste was a baseball size metallic orb.

On the sides of his head were two golf ball sized metallic orbs at the top of his antenna like spike. His face had also had a metallic orb in his forehead and two marble sized ones where a mouth would be. On each side of the lower cheek was a hexagonal exhaust vent that seemed to blow steam. His eyes were large angular with what appeared insect-like lenses.

Wonder Women watched as the Guyver leaped into the air and flew into combat with demon like invaders. She watched as Guyver attack and notice no pleasure or joy of battle but cold efficient deadly moves. There was no wasted movement as dispatched on demon after another. She watched as Guyver would deliver devastating lethal blows through kicks and punches. Then as more of the demon like creatures swarmed on the Guyver she watched as he an extended a three-foot-long blade from each elbow and started slicing through more of golden armored demons. In a moment the Guyver was covered with the green blood of his opponents.

Wonder Woman was about to leap into the mêlée herself when she saw one of the demons from high above the Guyver diving at his back. The Guyver seem to realize the threat and without effort spun around and fired a laser beam from his metallic orb located in his forehead. The laser went through the demon's head killing him instantly. Wonder Woman to realize that orbs at the sides of the Guyvers head were moving and reacting to his opponents. These orbs were relaying the position and movements of his enemies like a second set of eyes.

Wonder Woman was taught how to read different combat styles and the emotions behind them by her Amazonian combat instructors. Knowing the emotional state of an opponent was a way to anticipate and counter their move. In the Guyver's movements, she saw no pleasure, but she sensed great sorrow.

As Wonder Woman started to move towards the battle she noticed an old scorched wallet by her feet. She bent down and picked up, realizing that it was Shō's. She without thinking looked inside of it, there she a damaged and bloody photograph of a teenage girl the same one that had died in Shō's arms from earlier vision. She quickly placed the wallet inside her boot for protection.

She looked skyward again and was becoming concerned by the Guyver's movements. Instead of darting from place to place in the sky so the enemy could not focus on his position, he was slowly backing up. Drawing the swarming demons into a large group focused on him.

Suddenly she a bright white glow came from the Guyvers chest. "No!" thought Wonder Woman, "Is Shō about to self-destruct to take out these demons?"

Wonder Woman leaped into the flying towards The Guyver as fast as she could. The Guyver sensed Wonder Woman approaching fast and yelled in a modulated voice, "Diana stay behind me!"

Just then Guyver grabbed his chest plate with each hand and pulled it open like cabinet doors. There was a blinding white flash with a powerful beam of energy bursting forth from the Guyver's chest and the sound of thunder.

Wonder Woman watched as a tidal wave of force smash into the oncoming swarm of the hundreds of Golden Flying Gargoyles. Those caught in the energy blast were obliterated. The monsters that were not caught directly by the energy beam but were near it was shredded by its force. The beam had cut a swath that had to be at least 75 yards wide by a mile long through the gargoyles.

It was a macabre sight for next few seconds as it rained torn armor and flesh from the Gargoyles on to the Capital's streets. This attack by the Guyver had broken the Ranks of the Gargoyles forcing them to retreat.

"By Zeus's thunderbolt" whispered Wonder Woman.

Coronal Trevor was amazed by what he had just witnessed. That kid, Shō's power rivaled that of Wonder Woman and maybe even Superman. He had seen a Military test of a Particle Beam by Lex Corp but it had a 10th of the power and needed three semi trucks to haul the generators.

As Coronal Trevor stared at the Guyver covered with the Gargoyles' green blood and gore, he was reminded of the Grim Reaper. He wondered what could have made Shō into a weapon.

The Guyver and Wonder Woman landed back into the park. The Guyver turned to Wonder Woman and asked if everyone was all right.

"Yes, That was a Glorious Battle you had, you are truly a gifted warrior", shouted Wonder Woman.

Shō looked at his bloody hands and thought to himself there was no glory in what he had done. He had taken lives again, he then repeated what Agito Makishim, Guyver III had said, "Once a person has been turned into a Zoanoid, he won't be able to return to his formal body; Death is the only release for them, without having to endure all that suffering".

Shō suddenly disengaged his armor. It floated off his body and disappeared in a flash. Shō looked at Wonder Woman and softly said, "there was no glory in that battle".

"Shō, you called those monsters Zoanoids?", asked Coronal Trevor, "So you have fought them before?"

"Zoanoids were people who were turned into monsters on a genetic level by Chronos using ancient Alien technology on my Earth, but these creatures are like cheap copies of Zoanoids", answered Shō. "Zoanoids were far more powerful".

Wonder Woman reached into her boot and pulled out the wallet with a photo in it, she had found on the ground and handed it back to Shō then said, "She was very beautiful".

Shō smiled, "Yes she was and thank you".

"If you don't mind, what the hell are you Shō?" asked Coronal Trevor.


End file.
